Young Love: (MS) by ultraknight and A Prairie Fan
by ultraknight
Summary: The younger married members of Walnut Grove: Laura and Almanzo Wilder, Albert and Sylvia Ingalls, Adam and Mary Kendall, Willie and Rachel Oleson, Nellie and Percival Dalton all decide to go on a picnic. They talk about their past experiences in their lives which escalates into lovemaking by the couples. A joint writing by authors ultraknight and APrairie fan


**Young Love**

**By**

**ultraknight and APrairie Fan**

The newly married couple, Albert and Sylvia Ingalls have just gotten back from their two week honeymoon and are staying in Laura and Almanzo's boarding house till they are able to fix up their house, which Hector Webb, (Sylvia's father) willed to them before he passed.

One morning at breakfast Rachel Olsen (Willie Olsen's wife) who is also lives at The boarding house, suggests to have a picnic at the lake Saturday afternoon.

Laura agrees by saying, ''That is a great idea, we can have Mary and Adam Kendall join us, they will be coming in from New York to visit us on Friday."

Willie also replies, "Great we can also invite Nellie and Percival who is also coming in from New York on Friday."

Friday afternoon Albert and Sylvia, Laura and Almanzo, Willie and Rachel meet the stagecoach to greet Nellie and Percival, and Mary and Adam. They all head to the Wilder's boarding house and have a bite of lunch. Laura tells everyone,

''We will be having a picnic at the lake tomorrow," and then Laura adds "Sylvia and I will be making fried chicken."

Nellie replies, "That sounds good, I will make some apple pie."

Rachel says, Don't forget the drinks, I will make some sweet ice tea."

They spend the day in the kitchen preparing their Saturday lunch picnic.

Saturday afternoon at the picnic they are sitting by the lake and finishing up eating. After they finish the last bite of Apple Pie the group begins talking.

"So Albert and Sylvia how do you both like being married?" Almanzo asked.

Albert holding Sylvia's hand replies. "Wonderful! Having the girl of my dreams as my wife is the best thing in my life."

"Oh Albert!"..Sylvia blushes.

"Sylvia...nothing to be embarrassed about. I feel the same way about my Percival. Nellie says. "Marrying him was the best thing in MY life."

"Thank you dear" Percival says.

"You're welcome my love." Nellie says.

"I guess we all share the same thing with our spouses" Adam says holding on to Mary.

"Oh, Adam." Mary giggles.

"Sylvia... I'm so proud you are now my sister-in-law. I'm sure you and Albert will be happy now."

"Thank you Laura." Sylvia says.

"Willie congratulations to you and Rachel" Albert says.

"Thanks Albert! and congratulations to you and Sylvia." Willie replies holding his wife as well.

"You know? We all are the new generation of Walnut Grove you know. Isn't it wonderful?" Rachel says.

"Wow" Laura says.

"Well we live in New York now." Percival says.

"We do too." Mary says.

Adam then suggested something. "If anyone is up to it. Why don't we talk about our past experiences in our lives. Anyone want to go first?"

The couples look at each other wondering if this is a good idea, but it would allow them to let out and share what they had been through.

So they all nod their heads in agreement.

"Why don't you go first Adam?" Almanzo says "After all it was your idea."

"Sure" Adam replies, taking a deep breath as he starts.

"When I was a boy me and my father went fishing. We always loved to fish, when I was crossing some rocks on the stream I slipped and fell and hit my head on some rocks. When I came to, I realized that I couldn't see and was blind. As I grew up I decided to become a teacher for the blind so training myself I eventually got a job for the Burton School for the Blind in Iowa. That's where I met my now wife Mary Ingalls Kendell." He happily holds Mary tight.

Oh Adam!" Mary giggled.

"Adam, how did you regain your sight back?" Willie asked.

"Well, some of you know that we moved the Blind School from Burton to Walnut Grove and then to Sleepy Eye. I was getting some supplies for the Blind School with Jonathan Garvey and there was an explosion that I was caught in. My head was injured but as a result I could see again. I was ecstatic that I could see again so I wanted to pursue my original dream of becoming a lawyer which I did. However, despite me being able to see again. I truly love my wife. Whether blind or not." Adam says.

Mary is moved to almost tears by her husband's comments.

"I love you Adam!" Mary says taking her hands and putting them to his face.

Everyone else understands because of Mary's love for Adam is stronger than her blindness.

After their interlude Mary then speaks after her husband.

"Being the oldest of my sisters and brothers I didn't know that my own life would change from time to time since we came from the big woods. Getting Scarlet Fever, almost dying after the horse threw me in the barn, Then going blind as my eyes got weaker. Almost not being a teacher and because of despair of myself. I thought I would have given up if it wasn't for my husband Adam. He helped me to go on living with my blindness and I fell in love with him. I became a teacher for other blind students. But still we lost a couple of precious things in our lives, our two children."

Mary lowers her head briefly but Adam holds her knowing that the past hurts sometimes when tragedy is brought up.

"Mary.. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sylvia says.

"It's ok Sylvia." Mary replies, "That has healed up well with me and Adam. But I would love to have more children." assuring her sister in law.

"I would love it too dear." Adam replies as he and Mary look at each other with a sly smile shows on their faces.

Then Mary continues with her revelation.

"Then we moved to Sleepy Eye for awhile then Adam got his sight back, wanted to become a lawyer and we moved to New York when he took a job at his late father's firm, but it's great to be back home here to see my family and friends and my new sister in law. I love you Sylvia."

"I love you too, and thank you Mary" Sylvia replies.

Nellie says, "I will go next, I grew up thinking I could have everything I wanted because my mother would get me anything I asked for, dresses, dolls, etc. I was just a spoiled brat causing trouble for everyone if I didn't get my way. Laura was my worst enemy we hated each other with a passion but now we are best of friends."

Laura gives Nellie gives a little grin and says, ''We sure did hate each other but I love you now Nellie."

Nellie reaches over and gives Laura a hug and says, ''I love you too Laura."

"When I graduated from school..." Nellie continues, "Mother gave me a Hotel and Restaurant that I really didn't want at first but mother insisted. I didn't know how to cook and didn't want to learn but mother hired Percival, now my wonderful husband! When I first I gave Percival a hard time about learning to cook and him being short he dumped the eggs on my head but he also said, 'I was beautiful.'"

Percival looks at Nellie and says, "Nellie, my love you ARE beautiful."

Nellie replies, ''Thank you, my love." Then she continues, "From the time Percival said 'I was beautiful' I fell in love with him despite him for being short."

Laura replies, ''Nellie, Percival has helped you alot you have become a mature young lady. Oh, by the way the apple pie you made was delicious. Laura and Nellie both have a little laugh and gives each other a hug.

Nellie then gives the credit to Percival, ''Laura, it was Percival's teaching me how to cook that made me the cook I am today."

Percival says, ''Thank you Nellie," Then says ''Ok, here is my story, I grew up in New York my real name is Percival Cohen but I changed it to Dalton because I thought Cohen, a Jewish name, would go against what I wanted to do in life, helping people in the Restaurant business. Like Nellie said Mrs. Olsen hired me to help Nellie learn to cook and deal with the public. At first I thought it would be a difficult task because of Nellie's attitude but it worked out and I did think she was beautiful at first sight."

Nellie smiles and says, ''Oh, Percival"

"It's true! You were and ARE more beautiful than ever!" Percival says to Nellie, as he takes her hand and gives her her a kiss. Then Percival adds, "When my father passed, Nellie and I moved back to New York to take over my father's business. Percival has a tear in his eye and Nellie squeezes Percival's hand and says, "Everything worked out for the best."

Almanzo says, "Willie and Rachel it is now your turn, Laura and I will go next."

Willie says, ''I also grew up getting into trouble and winding up in the corner at school. I did things like making wise cracks in school and throwing spitballs. I guess you can say I was the class clown. When Laura became my teacher I started to grow up a little bit but Laura still sent me to the corner."

Laura cuts in and says, ''Yes Willie, You were a mess in school but you have grown up to be a fine young man."

''Thank you Laura" Willie replies.

"You're welcome Willie." Laura answers, and then with a little grin and a giggle she says, "For old-time sake go to the corner, Willie."

Willie laughs and then he continues, "When I met and fell in love with Rachel Brown,(her name then), Mother was against us marrying and wanted me to go to college, but I didn't want to go to college so I failed the entrance exam on purpose. I wanted to stay home, marry Rachel Brown and take over the restaurant. I am glad I did marry Rachel she is the love of my life."

Willie and Rachel both share a kiss and then Rachel says, ''I am glad we married too in spite of how your mother treated me. When I heard that your mother said, 'I was ruining your chance of happiness' I threw away the wedding invitations."

"I'm glad you told me what Mother did sweetheart. I was so mad and I wasn't going to let her interfer with our lives. You made me stand up to her." Willie added.

Willie and Rachel hold each other tight and Willie says, ''I am glad that mother has come to love you now."

There is a moment of silence and then Sylvia says, "Well that didn't make it easy for you two back then. She kind of made it hard on me too."

Almanzo says, "This is getting to be an interesting conversation about our past lives, Laura it is your turn."

Laura says, "When Almanzo first moved to Walnut Grove and I saw him for the first time, it was love at first sight! I accidentally called him 'Manly' and then he gave me the nickname of 'Beth'. Pa. didn't like him calling me Beth he thought it was too much of a grown-up name. I loved it because it was a grown-up name and I felt I wasn't a kid anymore. Well I did everything I could to make him notice me. Nellie over here tried to take him right away when he moved here with his sister Eliza Jane by having him over to her place for dinner and asked me to make his favorite dish, cinnamon chicken. I agreed but instead of making cinnamon chicken I made a really hot, spicy, fiery chicken."

Almanzo says, ''Oh yes, how I remember that chicken." Then Almanzo takes a drink of iced tea to cool his mouth, for his mouth burns just thinking about the chicken.

Laura chuckles and then continues "Every lady that I thought Almanzo went out with I tried to discourage it by doing something. There was this one. Christy who Almanzo asked to the fair. Christy asked me to make her dress, I did but not fully finished it and at the fair I was a clown and threw water on Christy and the dress fell off of her."

Almanzo says, ''Oh yes, I remember that too. To tell you the truth, I really didn't want to be with Christy anyway."

Laura asks, ''You didn't? I'm glad."

Almanzo answers, "No, I didn't Christy was a little snooty about that circus."

Laura continues, "When I was about 16 years old and had my first teaching job Almanzo finally noticed me as a grown up lady. I was thrilled when he asked me to marry him but Pa wanted us to wait till I was 18 years old. Than Almanzo moved to Sleepy Eye and I thought I lost him and I was heartbroken. Almanzo got real sick from working so hard to help pay for the room and board at the new Blind School after the one here in Walnut Grove burnt down. I went to go see him in Sleepy Eye while there, Almanzo said, he would wait 2 years or however long needed. After about a year there was a drought in Walnut Grove and we almost had to postpone the marriage because he lost the land that he bought. Eliza Jane helped us by pretending to be engaged and gave us the house."

Almanzo holds Laura tight and says "I'm glad I waited for you!" Then Laura and Almanzo share a kiss.

Then Almanzo adds, "Those were rough days trying to prepare for our marriage and a home for my wife to be. Then when we were married I got sick again because I was stupid and plowed in the rain and then we lost the house to a tornado and I had to rebuild it."

Sylvia says, "Wow, I did not know all that, you went through alot."

Almanzo answers, "Yes, we did but it was worth it to have my Beth with me."

Laura and Almanzo look at each other and share another kiss.

"Well Albert and Sylvia, it's your turns now." Almanzo says.

Laura, Mary, Nellie, Rachael, Adam, Willie and Percival all look at the new couple.

Albert takes a deep breath and he starts.

"Actually my real name was Albert Quinn before I became Albert Ingalls. ...I had a Ma and a Pa. My Ma died when I was 10 and my Pa thought I was the blame for it and took it out on me by abusing me."

Sylvia looks at her husband and feels for him.

Albert continues. "I couldn't take his abuse anymore so I ran away from him, running all the way to Winonka Minnesota where I stayed for a few years. I made a living lying and stealing. I would've still been doing it if it wasn't for Pa "our Pa" Charles and Caroline who took a liking to me and adopted me. I'm so glad they did, if they hadn't. I wouldn't have a wonderful family, met my wonderful wife here and wouldn't realize my dream to become a doctor.

Sylvia smiles at Albert and he smiles back to her.

"Well Sylvia, it's your turn now."...Laura says.

Sylvia also takes a deep breath and begins as the other couples look on.

"Well, I was an only child to my Pa as you all know had passed away. He tried to raise me as my Ma has who passed away after I was born. He was very protective of me and sometimes I couldn't understand him."

"I sympathize with you Sylvia, my Mother always was protective of me too and it was annoying." Nellie says.

Sylvia continues. "He was especially that when I became 15 because he thought I was flirting with the boys in school because he caught Albert who was with Willie and two other boys who came to my house to leer at me."

Albert and Willie both look at each other thinking that their spying on Sylvia that day would lead her to trouble later.

"When I was walking home from school I was attacked and raped by Mr. Hartwig the blacksmith who donned a clown's mask so I couldn't identify him."

"Oh, that's terrible Sylvia!" Rachel says.

"Dear God!" Mary replies.

"I couldn't believe this happened that day after the board meeting." Laura says.

"It did Laura?" Nellie asked.

"Yes" Sylvia says. "Laura was very supportive of me at the board meeting, and the most horrifying thing is the man who attacked me was on the school board."

Percival speaks "At least Sylvia the man who did this was punished and is now dead. Plus you are now safe and happy with Albert."

"Thank you Percival...if it wasn't for my Albert I would've died, he's been there for me, stood up for me. I'm proud to be his wife now."

Albert smiles at her as he looks at her holding her. "Darling, I would do it again for you. I'm proud to be your husband now."

"I love you Albert." Sylvia says

"I love you too Sylvia " Albert replies.

Regardless of the other couples looking at them. The two lovebirds put their faces together and they kiss deeply.

The others watch, then strangely enough the couples follow Albert and Sylvia's lead. Kissing each of their spouses. Five young couples showing their love.

After their kiss. Albert and Sylvia look at each other and get sly smiles in their faces.

"Albert, I want to." Sylvia says beginning to get horny.

"Me too!...Let's find a place." He says. Getting horny like she was.

Getting up the couple begins to leave.

"Where you both going?" Laura asks.

"We going somewhere in the woods to make love." Albert tells his sister.

Sylvia then cuts in. "I know you all didn't just come just for a picnic? She giggled. "We can tell that you all are just as horny like we are!"

As Albert and Sylvia leaves to find a secluded spot. The other couples ponder.

"Beth...I think they're right." Almanzo tells Laura.

"Manly...I want you! Let's go too!" Laura says.

Laura and Almanzo gets up takes each others hand and hurriedly take off. They follow where Sylvia and Albert had gone down the trail.

Mary and Adam, Willie and Rachel and Nellie and Percival stay where they are at. All three couples then begins to start taking off their clothes. All that matter for them was to end their picnic by showing their love by having sex.

Albert and Sylvia walked a bit down the path.

"Honey, I want you so bad." Sylvia says.

"Same here with you Sylvia," Albert replies. "I think it's around here somewhere."

"What?"...Sylvia pondered.

"Yes!, there it is!" Albert points.

Albert holds Sylvia's hand tight and they run up to a certain tree. On the tree there is a carving.

ALBERT LOVES SYLVIA

"Oh Albert!" Sylvia happily says.

"Remember when we did this?" Albert looks at her as his hand strokes the lettering on the carving.

"I'll never forget it" she says her own hand stroking the carving with his.

Then both lovers look at each other.

"Can't stand it any longer! I got to have you NOW my Sylvia!"

"Yes my Albert! Please take me!"

As the pair are about to start taking their clothes off. A person interrupts them.

"Mind if we join you?" Laura says.

Albert and Sylvia suddenly turns towards the voice there is Laura and Almanzo (Who is also carrying a large blanket).

"Laura?...what are you both doing here?" Albert asks.

"Well since you two left the picnic, me and Manly thought we should also make love out here somewhere." she said.

"Albert, did you and Sylvia do this?" Almanzo says looking at the carving of the tree.

"Yes we did." Albert replies

"Beth..you remember the carving WE did?"

"Yep, i sure do" Laura replies. "Sylvia my brother picked a wonderful woman like you."

"Thank you Laura." Sylvia says.

"We didn't mean to interrupt you both, if you both want privacy we will go find another spot. The blanket we got should be long enough for all four of us." Almanzo says.

Albert and Sylvia look at each other and smiles, both of them getting horny again.

"Sure...join in." Albert says "We don't mind."

All four people grab one side each of the blanket and spread it out under the tree. After it was done all four sat down on it, their craving for sex began to take over.

Albert and Sylvia started to take off each other's clothes while Laura and Almanzo laid back and engaged in a fierce kiss. After that they too began to take off their own clothes. After a few minutes both couples was fully naked.

Briefly Laura and Albert looked at each other. It was unusual that a brother and sister to see each other naked, but they was married to their spouses now.

Sylvia and Almanzo for a moment seems to both understand what Albert and Laura was thinking about. However, their love for their spouses shows as Albert then kisses Sylvia as Laura returns to Manly.

Laura as she felt Almanzo all over his body,

"Oh, Manly, you sure do look and feel manly, that was a great name I gave to you, even if it was by accident." She says.

"I'm glad you did, Uhhhhh Uhhhhh Beth." Almanzo groans as she rubs downward on his chest.

Laura's hand then reaches his member, she rubs her hand all around it, she then touches the sensitive head of his cock invoking a deep groan from Manly as he squeezes her breasts and pinching her nipples making her groan.

In the meantime, Albert had stood back up leaning against their tree as Sylvia had sat on her knees and was sucking on his own member. The brown haired woman greedily sucked and Albert was groaning heavily. Sylvia loved sucking Albert every since their first doing it on their wedding night. Running her tongue all around his own sensitive head and down the length as she groans as she does him good.

"Oh God!...Sylvia, Sylvia!" Albert pants he was getting close but he than draws his member from Sylvia's mouth then stands her up.

Switching around Albert leans his wife against their tree and Albert lowers himself on his knees to his wife's cunt and puts his mouth to it and begins to suck her womanhood.

"Albert..Albert!...Oh God! Don't Don't stop!" Sylvia moans.

Albert continues his "assault" on her cunt. As Sylvia grabs the back of Albert's head to make him go deeper into her cunt.

Laura had Manly moaning like mad as she continues to suck him. Then Laura stops. She then gets on top of Manly and grabs his wet cock guiding it to her entrance.

"Oh Manly you are so hard!" Laura says.

"Oh Beth, and you are so wet!" Manly replies.

At the same time Sylvia was on the verge of a massive orgasm as Albert continues tonguing her but she wanted him inside her now.

"Please Albert!...I want you inside me!" she begs.

Albert wastes no time. He lowers himself down on the blanket and Sylvia gets on top of him. Sylvia takes hold of his penis putting it at her entrance.

"Laura!" Sylvia wickedly speaks. "Shall we give our "boys" their desserts?"

"Yep Sylvia! Let's see how much "cream" they can give us!" Laura wickedly replies.

Both women lower themselves into their lover's penises and they begin to move their bodies as Albert and Almonzo pumps upwards against their wives.

Sylvia whimpers and Laura groans as their husbands fucks them. Laura takes one of her hands rubbing Sylvia's shoulder and Sylvia groans at the touch and she looks at her sister in law. Laura then leans over and kisses Sylvia full on the mouth and Sylvia returns her kiss.

"I love you Sylvia." Laura groans.

"I love you too Laura." Sylvia moans

Albert and Almanzo seeing their wives kissing each other, it serves to make them to pump faster.

Faster Manly Faster!...Laura pleads.

"Oh Albert! I'm ready." Sylvia groans.

At the same time, Laura and Sylvia orgasm. Both of them gives screams of pleasure and it was loud. It was enough for Almonzo and Albert to go over in grunting their own orgasm. Their penises shooting their massive amounts of seed deep into their wives wombs.

Afterwards both couples are spent, sweating and tired. All four just lie down on their blanket. Albert and Almanzo pull themselves out of their wives vaginas.

The couples cuddle together and begin to fall into a brief deep sleep. Before closing their eyes both Sylvia and Laura lock one of their hands together. Then Sylvia says to her sister-in-law,

"Your brother is so wonderful, I love him deeply!" Both Laura and Sylvia fall asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the lake where all five couples had their picnic Nellie and Percival, Willie and Rachel, Mary and Adam are all laying naked in the grass.

Mary says to Adam as she is feeling his face and moving her hands up and down his Chest, working her way down to his penis which is getting hard.

''Oh, Adam I do love you! You feel so good, Oh how I wish I could ''see" your body! and how I hope I can give you more children!"

Adam replies as he squeezes Mary's tits with one hand and with the other feeling her wet vagina.

"Mary my love, I am so glad I can "see" you, you are so beautiful and you never know you may get your sight back again like I did but for now lets work on making another child."

Both Adam and Mary are breathing heavily.

Laying a few inches away from Mary and Adam are Willie and Rachel who are groaning happy groans of pure pleasure. Willie is on top of Rachel with his penis inside of her and as Willie is pumping, in out, in out. Rachel is squeezing hard but gently Willie's ass cheeks.

Rachel says as she is breathing heavily, "Uhhh, Uhhh, Uhhh, Willie, Oh Willie, keep pumping...Uhhh, Uhhh."

Willie keeps up his pumping.

"Oh God Rachel! You're so tight and beautiful!" Willie groans holding his hands on the sides of her face.

Willie goes faster and faster. Gritting his teeth and tightly holding on to his lover as Rachel whimpers holding his ass more tightly.

"Rachel! I'm going to cum!" Willie grunts. "Uhhh! God!"

"Cum Willie! Please cum! Let me feel it!" she groans

Willie releases his sperm into Rachel's vagina, the warmth of his liquid send Rachel into a scream of her orgasm and aftewards they both then give a deep breath and plop onto their sides in the grass, and then Willie says, "That was wonderful!" and Willie gives Rachel a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you Willie!" Rachel says

"I love you too Rachel " Willie says

Adam is also on top of Mary pumping into her.

"Adam! Oh please! Fuck me!" Mary says. Holding him tightly on his back as her legs and feet are crossed.

The young lawyer goes faster on his wife.

"Oh Mary! I love you!" Adam cries out as he nears his climax.

"I love you Adam!" Mary whimpers as she begins to orgasm.

Adam's penis inside her throbs and then he just released his own sperm himself into his wife's womb..

The couple, are spent and exhausted lay on their sides.

Mary says, "Adam, Oh how wonderful, that was wonderful. I just know something great is going to happen from this day. I felt a deep connection inside of me."

Adam replies, ''Mary, how I would love to have a son." Then they have a deep passionate kiss.

Not too far away is Nellie and Percival making their own love.

Percival is sucking on Nellie's tits and Nellie is sucking on Percival's neck giving him a hickey. Then Nellie gently reaches and feels for Percival's penis, she feels him all around and Percival hardens up.

Nellie says, Percival you are so hard and I'm ready for you!"

"I'm ready too Nellie," Percival replies.

Percival then reaches over to his pants taking out a small little packet. He then gives it to Nellie. Nellie takes the packet and opens it. It was a condom.

Both lovers, knowing that they already have two twin children, knows that two children was enough. But they still have sex so they been using condoms.

Nellie puts the condom on her lover's penis then she lays down quickly and Percival quickly puts his member into her vagina. Both lusting for each other.

Percival pumps fast and hard into Nellie.

"Percival! You feel so good!" Nellie groans

"Nellie!..you too! Take it my love!" Percival gunts.

Nellie holds him fast and Percival holds her fast.

Percival goes faster as he does he fiercely kisses Nellie and she returns the kiss.

As their lips are locked both lovers reach their orgasms.

"Hmmmmmppptth" both Nellie and Percival groans

A few seconds later Percival releases himself into Nellie. She feels the warmth but limited because the condom is catching his semen to prevent Nellie from pregnancy, but Nellie's orgasm makes up for that.

Exhausted, and breathing heavily Percival pulls out of Nellie seeing the full condom on his rapidly shrinking member. He doesn't remove it yet. He flips down next to his exhausted wife. Nellie.

"Dear you was wonderful!" Percival says.

"Thank you my love! You was wonderful too! I don't care if you are short or Jewish. I love you." Nellie replies. A short tear escapes her eye.

Percival understands and puts his hand to her face.

and then they gave each other a deep passionate kiss.

All three couples are resting a bit from their orgy of sex of Laura, Almanzo, Sylvia and Albert all walk up seeing them on the grass naked.

"Looks like we four wasn't the only ones having fun. "Laura says happily.

All three couples look at the four.

"Looks like you four had a good time as well." Adam says sitting up with Mary.

"It was wonderful!" Sylvia happily groans

"It was a GREAT idea having this picnic Laura." Nellie says.

"Thank you Nellie" Laura replies.

"I never thought having a picnic could be so much fun!" added Albert holding on to his wife Sylvia.

"Me too Albert. "Willie says.

"I never thought having sex with my husband and with you all would be this good." Rachel replies holding Willie.

"Thank you all for this wonderful picnic!" Mary says, " I can tell me and Adam will have another child." Holding him tightly.

"Plus, All of us telling about our past experiences in our lives really helped let out some steam in us. Almanzo says holding his Beth.

"I agree,.. We all had our trials and tribulations, but our love for each of us overcame them." Adam says.

Albert, Sylvia, Almonzo, Laura, Mary, Rachel, Percival, and Nellie all nod in agreement.

Soon the remaining couples are dressed back up. All their picnic baskets and blanket are loaded. As they are about to get on their wagons and buckboards. Albert says, "Hey, I just thought of something." after seeing a massive oak tree.

After about 20 minutes. The five couples set out for home.

"My darling that was a GREAT idea." Sylvia happily says. "I love you my Albert!"

"It was only fitting that we all remember our picnic...I love you too my Sylvia" Albert replies.

As the buckboards and wagons head away. On the tree there is a NEW carving!

ALBERT, ADAM, WILLIE, ALMONZO, PERCIVAL

LOVES

SYLVIA, MARY, RACHEL, LAURA, NELLIE

Epilogue:

(One morning about 3 months later)

As Adam and Mary are waking up as they was staying at Laura's and Almanzo's Boarding house. Mary rubs her eyes looks over to Adam and to Mary's surprise she is able to see him. Mary rubs her eyes again to make sure she isn't dreaming. "Oh, Adam! Oh Adam!" Mary says in loud excited tone.

"What is it Mary, what is it?" Adam asks in a confused tone.

"I can SEE you! I can SEE you!"

"What?!" Adam asks.

"I Can see you, and you are more handsome than I ever imagined!"

Adam jumps out of bed and kisses Mary and asks, ''Mary are you sure?"

"Of Course I am sure, I CAN SEE!, and you are sooooo handsome!"

"Mary that is so wonderful! I am taking you to see Dr. Baker, maybe he can explain how you got your sight back."

In Dr. Baker's office Adam and Mary tells Dr. Baker about how Mary wake up being able to see.

Dr. Baker exams Mary's eyes and says, "No doubt about it and no explanation on how but that it is a miracle and a gift from God, Mary can see again!" Dr. Baker says as he has a smile on his face.

Adam and Mary are so happy and thrilled!

Before they leave Dr. Baker's office Mary than says, "Oh, Dr. Baker I have also been having some 'morning sickness'."

Dr. Baker takes her back to the examining table and a few minutes later, Mary runs up to Adam and says, "Adam, I can see and I am also giving you a baby. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh wow" Adam replies.

That evening before they go to bed Mary says to Adam, "I want to undress you! I want to 'SEE' your body!"

As Mary is undressing Adam she says, "Adam I want you! I know I'm pregnant but I still want your body tonight."

With that the couple begins to make love.

In the woods that night. A massive Oak Tree stands. On it the carving of ten people stands as a reminder of young love that special day.

The End


End file.
